That fuzzy feeling
by elmorox35
Summary: Linebeck and Link. NOT YAOI! As much as I love slash this is not a slash story. It is fluffy and is more family fluff. Oneshot and could possibly be multi chaptered. Link's undergoing some stress and Linebeck gets him through it all.
1. Chapter 1

Linebeck stood by his ship admiring it. The white hull was shimmering in the light of the sun and the chimney proudly puffed smoke. The water lapped gently at the hulls bottom. Linebeck sighed. He was quite proud to be the owner of such a beauty. I mean sure he had to use it to lug around Link the annoying little kid dressed in green who was somehow destined to save the world from a monster named Bellum but for some reason it didn't bother Linebeck as much as it had in the first place. Sure Link's stupid fairy friend Ciela wouldn't shut up and sure she somehow was the spirit of courage but it didn't matter as much now. You could say that Linebeck's heart had grown three sizes. Of course that still made it pretty small… Link was after all, a nice kid who always made sure to say thank you to him every time they docked at a new island.

"Hey Linebeck! What are you doing?" Link asked timidly from behind Linebeck. Link was only thirteen years old but to Linebeck, he acted like a six year old. Link was brave at heart and extremely courageous but when he didn't want to bug people or he felt awkward, all of that bravery went away and was replaced by a shy kid. Linebeck sighed and turned to face the squirt.

"Nothing much kid. I'm just admiring my ship. You want to head somewhere?" Linebeck asked. Whenever Link came to talk to him it normally wasn't out of pure interest. He normally just wanted to head off to a different island to look for a clue or something.

"No not right now. So you're just watching your ship? Is this all you do while I'm off goddesses knows where killing some giant monster? You could always, oh I don't know, HELP!" Link said sarcastically. Ciela immediately scolded Link for not being nicer to Linebeck no matter how much she hated him. Link mumbled a quick 'I'm sorry'.

"No this is not all I do. Just earlier on I noticed that a seagull had pooped on the hull's deck so I cleaned it. Now you don't have to step on seagull poop. You are welcome." Linebeck said defensively. Link sighed and walked off. He walked past the shipyard and went to lie on the grass. Linebeck looked at the young hero curiously before deciding to go see what was up with him.

"Link what are you doing?" Linebeck asked. Link looked up at him with those adorable sky blue eyes. They were so wide and innocent that it made Linebeck's heart melt into a puddle of goo.

"I'm watching the clouds. I do it whenever I want to relax for a bit. Believe it or not, saving the world is quite stressful." Link said. Linebeck couldn't help but chuckle a bit. He sat down next to the young boy and watched the clouds with him. Link was right. This was very relaxing. Link gave him a questioning look but then went back to watching the sky.

"If you want to have some fun you can try to find pictures in the sky. See look," Link said while pointing up to one cloud, "That one looks like a bunny at a tea party. You never know what you can find." Linebeck looked past Link's finger and sure enough, there was a bunny drinking tea. He smiled at Link's childlike tendencies. It warmed his heart. Linebeck wasn't sure why this was but he wasn't going to argue over the fuzzy feeling. Linebeck removed his hands from his chest and let them lie down on the ground next to him. His fingers brushed up against Link's hand and made him blush. He looked over at Link only to find that his cheeks were dusted with pink.

"Link? What's it like saving the world? Is the pressure too much?" Linebeck asked. He didn't even know where the words came from. He was only curious. Link took in a breath and let it out slowly as if trying to remain calm.

"Sometimes it feels great knowing that once this is all over I can go back to a regular life. Sometimes though I think my life will never be normal. I mean I was thinking the exact same thing in my last adventure to save Tetra and my little sister Aryll but now look where I am. I'm saving the world again. And even though I manage to look as if I'm fine, sometimes I just want to scream or yell at the world." Link said. Linebeck was shocked to hear those words come out of the child's mouth. He no longer sounded like a whiny six year old. Now he had started to sound like grandpa. When he looked over at the young boy, he could see tear's well up in those big, blue eyes.

"Listen Link, if you ever need to talk to somebody I'm always here. And even when I'm not you can always talk to Ciela. We are here for you. You need only ask." Linebeck said. He meant every word he spoke. If the kid needed someone to talk to, he was always there. Link looked over at him. A small tear rolled down his cheek. He quickly wiped it away.

"Thanks Linebeck. That really means a lot especially coming from you." Link said quietly. Linebeck smiled at Link.

"I meant it. Just come talk to me. Let out all your feelings and maybe questing wouldn't be so stressful. I know it never feels good to keep things locked up inside. It makes you feel crappy. So much bottled up anger and frustration…" Linebeck said. Link moved his hand and grabbed onto Linebeck's with his small hand.

"You said my name." Link said quietly. Linebeck raised an eyebrow in question. Link smiled a little. "You said my name." He said more confident this time. Linebeck nodded in understanding. He had called Link by his actual name. He hadn't called him 'kid' or 'squirt'. Truth be told, Linebeck realised what the fuzzy feeling was. Love. It was the only answer that made sense. Linebeck loved Link like a son. Linebeck of course would never admit to it though. He still had a reputation to uphold.

Link stood up so Linebeck took that as a sign to head back to his ship. Before Linebeck could walk away however, he felt two arms wrap around him in a comforting hug. Linebeck looked down to find Link hugging him. Linebeck hesitated before finally returning the hug. Link looked up and smiled cutely before running off towards the temple of the ocean king.

A/N: Should I stop there and leave as a oneshot or do you think I should multi chapter this? Please tell me. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2 Crush?

You guys have all been asking for this to be a multi-chaptered fic so here. This might not have as many chapters as some of my other stories but it won't be a one shot so yay for you!

Link sat there staring at Tetra's statue. He wasn't really doing anything; just staring. He lifted his arm and intertwined his fingers with her cold lifeless ones. A small tear rolled down his cheek. Linebeck chose this moment to walk down the stairs. When he laid his eyes upon the troubled hero in front of him, his heart clenched. 'Poor kid'. He thought. It was obvious that Link cared a lot for Tetra.

"Hey kid. You doing okay?" Linebeck asked skeptically. Link let his hand fall from Tetra's and he stood up. He wiped the tears from his cerulean eyes and looked up at Linebeck.

"Yeah I'm okay just tired is all." Link said. Linebeck raised an eyebrow. That was a load of cucco crap if Linebeck ever heard it.

"Link that is B.S. and you know it. What's wrong?" Link glared at him before sighing. He knew there was no getting out of this one.

"I think it would be easier if I just give you a detailed version of my last adventure." Link made his way to his bed in the cabin and sat on it. He patted the spot in front of him so Linebeck could sit. Once Linebeck was comfortably seated, Link began. To say Linebeck was astonished would be a serious understatement. He was flabbergasted. A twelve year old boy had the Triforce of courage? Unheard of. Tetra being Princess Zelda? Linebeck had never heard of the kingdom of Hyrule or the Triforce but it sounded pretty powerful. Link was one determined little kid! It now dawned on him the reason why Link was so desperate to save Tetra. She was after all a descendant of the royal family of some lost kingdom and Link was her supposed chosen hero. But it look like something more. Link had a crush on her. A big crush.

"Link? Do- do you like Tetra?" He asked carefully. Link's eyes widened slightly at the question.

"Of course I do! She's my friend! Why wouldn't I?" Linebeck face palmed.

"I mean do you like her?" Link sighed. He nodded slowly. Linebeck smiled triumphantly. He now had something he could tease Link about.

"Aw! The little hero of winds has a crush on princess Zelda! It's destiny!" Link slapped his arm playfully.

"Hey! Her name is Tetra! And be quiet! She could be listening!" Link whispered. This caused Linebeck to burst out laughing.

"Link she's a statue! I'm pretty sure that means her ENTIRE body! Including her brain and ears." He said between giggles. Ciela flew out from under Link's hat.

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO INSENSITIVE? UGH!" She shrieked in her bubbly voice. Linebeck made a move to swat her away but she flew back under the safe confines of Link's hair. Link flopped onto his back and shut his eyes. He took a deep breath in and slowly let it out. Link cautiously opened his right eye to check if Linebeck was still there. Linebeck raised an eyebrow. Link let out a small laugh. Linebeck got off the bed and went to check the time. It was about 10pm.

"Okay kiddo time for bed!" Linebeck shouted from the other end of the boat. His response was a muffled "'kay". Link got up and removed his tunic and boots. He then climbed under the covers and fell asleep. After about ten minutes, Linebeck went and poured himself a glass of warm milk. It always helped him get to sleep. He would never tell Link that of course. That was why he waited ten minutes after Link fell asleep. Linebeck walked over to look at the sleeping hero. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep. Linebeck smiled before making his way to his own bed and resting for the night.


	3. Chapter 3 Colin

Haha! I am back! And I have a new chapter for you!

Link and Tetra sat on the beach, watching the sunset. Tetra held a small baby boy in her arms. He had bright, blue eyes like Link but had Tetra's shade of hair. It had been quite some time since the defeat of Bellum. Linebeck would drop by from time to time. He was in his 50's while Link and Tetra were in their early 20's. Link still viewed Linebeck as a father figure and had appointed him to be their child's godfather. After the adventure, Link and Tetra got romantically involved and soon after got married. They had conceived a child and had given up the pirate life. They now stayed in a beachside home on Outset Island. Aryll currently lived in Link's grandmother's old house.

As the two sat, cuddling on the beach, a familiar horn cut through the silence. Link smiled and helped Tetra get up. The two walked over to the dock to greet their old friend.

"Hey you two! It's good to see you!" Linebeck said while getting off his boat. Tetra smiled and shifted the small child in her arms.

"Hi Linebeck!" Link said. Linebeck's eyes moved towards the bundle in Tetra's arms. He raised an eyebrow and pointed at it.

"Oh yeah, Linebeck meet our son!" Tetra said with a smile. Linebeck's eyes went wide.

"Has it really been that long since my last visit?" Link nodded. Linebeck noticed the ever present twinkle of mischief in Link's eyes.

"We have a request and we really hope you say yes." Link said. "Will you be our son's godfather?" Linebeck's eyes went wide and his mouth opened and closed in utter shock.

"Of course I will! Honestly Link, what kind of a question is that? Can-can I hold him?" He asked skeptically. Tetra smiled and handed over the bundle. Linebeck smiled as the sleeping baby nuzzled into his chest.

"What's his name?" Linebeck asked. Link smiled at his son.

"His name is Colin." Tetra said. Colin opened his eyes and looked up at the stranger holding him. Linebeck smiled at him. Colin started reaching up with his tiny arms to grab at Linebeck's fingers.

"He's so cute!" Linebeck said while giving his finger to Colin for him to chew on. After watching the small child chew for a bit, Linebeck pried his finger from Colin's mouth and handed him back to Tetra. Link led them all back to their home. Linebeck promptly made his way to the guest room. He might as well call it his room because he was the only one who actually used it. He put his bag on the bed and made his way back to the sitting room where Link and Tetra waited. They had put Colin to bed and had brought out a bottle of finely aged wine.

"So besides the obvious, what's new around here?" He said. Tetra cuddled up next to Link who put his arms around her.

"Nothing much has happened besides Colin. Other than that things have been pretty quiet." Link said. Linebeck's eyes moved to Link and Tetra's hands. They still had the very faint Triforce marks. When Link had shown him a while ago, the mark was a very noticeable brown. Now they had faded until they almost blended in with their skin. Linebeck took another sip.

"Well, I have some interesting news. I met up with Jolene. Yes her Link. Don't give me that look! So we talked things over and now… we're dating." Linebeck admitted. A huge grin broke out over Link's face.

"I knew it! I knew you two liked each other! I mean, it was so obvious." Link had known from the moment Linebeck had hidden away in that cardboard box that there was tension between the two. Link never mentioned that he thought they liked each other. If Linebeck had found out, Link would have been kicked off the boat!

"What do you mean 'it was obvious'?" Linebeck asked. He had no clue what Link was going on about but this was news to him. Link laughed a little and waved his hand as if to dismiss the question. The grown-ups talked for a bit when a loud cry was heard. Tetra groaned and made her way over to Colin's room. As soon as Tetra walked into Colin's room, she found the small boy and picked him up. The second her hands touched him, his cries turned to soft whimpers and hiccups and soon those too were silenced as his mum sang to him. After a few more minutes, Colin was resting his head on his mum's shoulder and a small line of drool made its way out of his mouth. Tetra placed the sleeping boy back in his crib before heading back into the living room.

She came back to find Link and Linebeck arm wrestling. Link was currently winning and it looked as if he wasn't even trying, meanwhile, Linebeck was giving it everything he got. Link promptly gave one extra push before slamming Linebeck's hand down.

"I win! I told you I was stronger than you! Come on pony up!" Link said proudly. Linebeck grudgingly gave up a blue rupee. Tetra shook her head and proceeded to sit back down on the couch.


	4. Chapter 4 Babysitter

Hey guys I'm back! Okay sorry about the slight delay. It's the end of the year so things have been a tad chaotic. Enjoy!

Link and Tetra sat in their living room with Colin on the floor chewing on his finger. They awaited Linebeck. At that moment a knock on the door sounded and Colin looked up. Link went to the door and let in Linebeck.

"Thank you so much for doing this for us Linebeck! Well, we'd best get going. See you in a few hours!" Linebeck smiled and shut the door behind Link and Tetra.

"Muh?" Colin questioned, asking for his mum. Linebeck smiled at the cute little boy.

"Your mom is going out for a while. You're stuck with Uncle Linebeck for now." Colin giggled. He liked his godfather.

"A ba doo?" Colin said in his baby talk. "Yes me. Now, I believe it's time to give you your bottle!" Linebeck picked Colin up and headed into the kitchen. He took a bottle of milk and warmed it up. He handed it to Colin who eagerly snatched it out of his hands and began to drink. When Colin finished with his milk he threw it across the room and giggled as it made impact with the wall. Linebeck put him on the ground and went to pick up the discarded bottle. He walked back into the living room to find Colin playing with a ball.

"Bah!" He said proudly. Linebeck sat down next to him and watched as he rolled the ball over to Linebeck. Linebeck rolled the ball back to the giggling baby. This was Colin's favourite game to play. He giggled happily the whole time letting his two small teeth show. He started to yawn a bit after 30 minutes of passing the ball. Linebeck picked him up and led him to his crib. He set down the tired little boy and Colin laid there staring at him.

"Colin please go to sleep." Colin didn't seem to want to so his bottom lip started trembling and his eyes filled with tears. Linebeck panicked and quickly picked up Colin.

"Don't cry! Please for the love of Din Colin just don't cry." Linebeck said holding Colin close to him. The tears disappeared and Colin snuggled up with Linebeck. He sighed contently and closed his eyes. His small hand clutched onto Linebeck's clothes. Linebeck waited a few minutes until he was sure Colin was asleep. He placed the sleeping child back into his crib before leaving the room. Linebeck plopped himself down onto the couch with a heavy sigh. How did Link and Tetra deal with this whole… parenting thing? This was the reason why he and Jolene often argued. They didn't know if they should start a family. If they did it would be very hard, what with Linebeck being an explorer he would hardly be home. Unless they lived on the boat…

A loud cry broke Linebeck out of his musings. He sighed and trudged his way over to Colin's room. Colin was having a nightmare. Colin had his eyes squeezed shut and he was whimpering. How often did babies have to cry? Linebeck warily picked up the small child up and held him close. Colin raised his head, opened his eyes and looked up at Linebeck. His eyes were watery and his bottom lip quivered slightly. His tiny hands clutched tightly onto his shirt. Linebeck hummed a soft tune as he rocked Colin back to sleep. Having a kid was hard work.

*Le time skip*

About a half hour later, Link and Tetra quietly walked into the house. The sight that welcomed them was possibly the cutest thing ever. Linebeck was asleep on his back with Colin asleep and drooling on his chest. As Tetra shut the door, Colin opened his eyes. He sleepily looked around until he spotted his mother.

"Muh!" He said excitedly. He sat himself up and lifted his arms in silent asking to be picked up. Tetra smiled and removed Colin from Linebeck's chest. She gave him a hug and he snuggled in closer to his mum. Link smiled warmly at the sight and when he turned towards Linebeck, the smile turned into one of mischief. Tetra rolled her eyes and went to play with Colin who was giggling happily.

Link tip-toed over to Linebeck who was lightly snoring. Link straddled him and rested his elbows on the older man's chest and waited for him to wake up. After about five minutes, Linebeck started to wake up.

For some strange reason there was a large weight on his chest. When he looked up to see who it was he saw Link smiling at him. He screamed and immediately got off the ground promptly kicking Link off him. Link glared playfully at him.

"I'm assuming you woke Linebeck up?" Tetra yelled from the other room. Link only laughed in return therefore, confirming Tetra's answer.

"Link! You absolute jerk! You scared the living daylights out of me!" Link was now on the ground laughing his butt off. Tetra came in holding an upset looking Colin who reached out for his laughing father.

"Link Colin grows impatient." Link wiped away fake tears and snickered while pointing at Linebeck as he reached for Colin. Colin was instantly happier and giggled while Link played with him.

"I swear Linebeck, Link may be a grown up but he is still very much a kid at heart. When we were on our way to Windfall Island another boat passed yours and Link shouted 'YOU WISH YOU HAD A BOAT LIKE OURS!' at the top of his lungs. To make a long story short, Link is not permitted on the deck." Tetra told Linebeck as the two watched Link tickle his son.

"Trust me; he did the same on our adventures. It annoyed me so much." Linebeck said. Link was quite the little kid when you got to know him. Although when it was time to be serious Link would always get serious and stop fooling around.

"Are you guys done talking about me? I'm not deaf you know." Link said with a smile on his face and a sleeping Colin in his arms. "This little one is quite tired so I'm putting him to bed. Again." Link said as he made his way towards Colin's room. Linebeck decided to go and check for damage on his boat. With Link, you never knew what could happen.

"HEY I'M NOT THAT IRRESPONSIBLE! YOUR SHIP IS IN PERFECTLY FINE CONDITION!" Link shouted as Linebeck left the house. Linebeck raised an eyebrow and pointed to the ship's hull. Link sighed and walked barefoot onto the soft sandy beach. He got closer and checked it. There was a scratch that had taken off a good bit of paint.

"Oh… yeah about that, I kind of, sort of, maybe hit a rock?"


	5. Chapter 5 Proposals

Okay well, I'm alive. So here's a chapter!

Linebeck was in his room, packing his bags. His stay at Link and Tetra's had come to an end. Link was sad to see him go but Linebeck had kept the promise he made a while ago to visit more often. In fact, because of that promise Linebeck had stayed longer than planned and knowing Jolene, she would be furious for not telling her he was staying longer. Linebeck pulled the drawstring on his bag and left the room. Link and Tetra were on the floor playing with a giggling Colin.

"Alright guys, I'm going to head out now." Link and Tetra looked up from where they were sitting. Link nodded while Tetra picked Colin up off the floor. They walked outside towards the docks where Linebeck's ship was proudly sitting. "Thank you for the visit guys! Maybe I can convince Jolene to come with me next time… By the way since I'll be proposing to her soon and you wanted her to be the godmother, what does she have to do?" Linebeck knew for a fact that Link wouldn't willingly make Jolene the godmother without some sort of apology.

"Well I just want an apology from her. After all, she did try to kill me when I was thirteen. That's it." Link grinned. Linebeck smiled and threw his bag on the deck of his ship.

"Well, I best be off. I'll see you guys soon! Bye Colin!" Linebeck gave a small wave to the toddler. Colin must have known he was leaving because his eyes got all teary and he reached out with his tiny arms towards Linebeck. "Aw don't cry little guy! I'll be back real soon!"

"Just give him a hug will you?" Tetra said with a smile. Linebeck complied and took Colin from her arms. He gave him a hug and then handed him back to Tetra. He climbed aboard his ship, gave one last wave goodbye and then set off into the great sea. He loved sailing.

After about a day of sailing, he reached his destination. Jolene and he lived on a lonely island with a small cottage for a house. It was small, but it was home. There was a small couch in front of a fireplace, behind the couch was the kitchen and dining area, to the left a door led from the main area to a single bedroom. There was a double bed, a bookshelf, a nightstand and a small lamp and there was a door leading to the bathroom. Linebeck walked in the door and was welcomed with the sight of Jolene reading a book and sipping a cup of tea.

"I'm back!" Linebeck said nervously. Jolene straightened up. She put down her book next to her cup of tea. She stood up and turned to face Linebeck. A look of pure and utter rage was plastered on her face.

"LINEBECK YOU SAID THAT YOU WOULD BE HOME A BLOODY WEEK AGO! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED I'VE BEEN?! YOU JERK!" She screamed at him. Linebeck winced with each word that was said.

"I'm so sorry and I know that won't make up for it but Link said that if you apologized for trying to kill him then he will let you be the godmother!" Linebeck said. Jolene's face turned from one of anger to one of pure shock.

"Godmother? Don't we have to be married?" Linebeck nodded and hid something behind his back. Jolene's heart began racing. Was this seriously happening?

"That happens to be another reason why I was gone so long. I took a stop at Windfall and well… Marry me?" Linebeck said as he handed Jolene the box. Inside was a beautiful diamond ring.

"This must've cost so much!" Linebeck glared at her.

"An answer? Sometime today perhaps?" He reminded.

"Oh sorry. Yes I shall marry you!" She exclaimed before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him. Needless to say, Linebeck was quite busy that night.


End file.
